Savage Bandit
by Dayaja
Summary: Dilandau is surveying around the vione when he comes across an unusual sight, a young woman, who has been raised by wolves. He vows to have her, and what connecetion does she have with the Knight Allen and Dilandau's best friend Miguel? Being rewritten


**Oh my God! Another story! Bad me! Alright well I had the idea and it intrigued me, tell me if you want me to continue.**

**Proper Enunciation of names:**

**Kisumoyina: Kiss-you-moi-ina  
****Iorzh: I-or-sh  
Hyotri: Hi-o-tree**

Her forest green eyes searched the forest around her for any sign of movement and her golden hair swirled around her face. Bandit Kisumoyina was a human warrior raised by wolves and taught to sense any disturbances in the forest. Her forest was in a secluded part of Gaea and she had never seen another human but her heightened senses picked up a movement in the earth much different from an earthquake. She ran over the forest floor searching for the source of the movement. She reached a clearing and gasped as she looked way up into the face of a large machine. She made an animal noise of fear in her throat and backed away but it had seen her.

Dilandau's crimson eyes narrowed as he spotted a very unusual sight. A woman stood looking up at his, she was stunning, and completely naked. Golden hair hung down to her lower calves and stunning green eyes looked up at his Guymelef with fear. He opened the seating compartment and made his way to the ground. She backed away and bared angry, sharp teeth at him. He griped her wrist in a vice grip and brought her to him. She made angry canine like noises and tried to claw at him to free herself. His Slayers arrived behind him and he could almost see their astonished faces.

_She's stunning! I have never seen something so amazingly gorgeous in such a savage way. I must have her… she will be mine and I will tame this fierce animal! _Dilandau thought to himself as she thrashed to get free. She obviously didn't speak, or she didn't want to and she was terrified. Suddenly she let out a long, low howl and instantly the forest around them erupted into growls, howls and golden eyes. Dilandau was shocked but he easily swept up the girl and made his way back up to his Guymelef. The wolves were jumping up, trying to rescue her but they never succeeded and their howls of mourning echoed through the clearing as Dilandau and his Slayers flew back to the Vione.

Bandit sat rigid in this strange creatures lap and wondered what was going on and why he had taken her. She was terrified and made no sound to anger her captor any further than he was. She missed her family already and she felt the sudden urge to cry.

The trip wasn't long and they had made it back to the Vione in record time. Dilandau carried the tiny savage out of his Guymelef and onto the loading bay. She stared up at him with large green eyes clouded with fear and a wildness he had never seen in a lady. He had only seen placid women, willing to do whatever he told them to do; yet here was a woman who would not do as he told. She was a prize.

_Why has this strange creature taken me from my family! Why has he taken me from Mama Iorzh and Papa Hyotri? I have to be strong, the blood of wolves runs in me. I am the princess wolf and I will protect my pack from the abominations. _Bandit thought. Oh she knew this **thing** thought **her **to be a savage creature but she knew better than it that she was not.

"Miguel, take her somewhere and clothe her. Give her a bath and be careful, she has claws." Dilandau laughed sadistically and handed the savage woman over to Miguel. Miguel took her, but did not hold her wrists. Bandit saw the opening but the kindness in the blue eyes of the man who held her stopped her. Where had she seen those eyes before?

Miguel looked down at the woman who sat so still and shock caused him to go rigid. She stared up at him with dark green eyes, eyes he hadn't seen since he was a boy. This woman was no savage; she had been kidnapped by Asturia and then lost in the forest. He had already been there. For three years they had both been raised by wolves, until he had been found one day and had been taken away to Zaibach where he had met Dilandau. The two men had been friends since, but Miguel had all but forgotten Bandit until today where she was thrust into his arms once again.

"Bandit?" Miguel whispered. Dilandau raised an eyebrow and sent his second in command a confused glance.

"Miguel, your not a statue. Get her washed up and dressed." Dilandau barked. Miguel jumped and nodded.

"Yes sir!" Miguel walked quickly from the loading dock and down the hall to the guest bathrooms.

_I had forgotten about her. Little sister, my wolf sister. God your lovely, how do I stop Dilandau from hurting you little one? I need counseling, I will go to Papa. _Miguel thought as he ran a warm bath for his little wolf sister. She gazed at him warily and stayed away from the low sunk tub. Miguel turned around and swept her up. She screamed as he lowered her into the water and clawed at his shoulders. He pushed her down and she howled in surprise.

Miguel smiled ruefully and gently pried her fingers off of his shoulder. She glared up at him and gently he started to wash her body clean. Soon dark, dirt covered skin was replaced by tanned, clean skin and her golden hair was washed clean. He had been three; she had been two when they were taken from Asturia and lost in the forest. Three years later her had been five and her four. He had been playing in the forest and had been captured by Zaibach. Now thirteen years had passed and they were both fully-grown and young adults. He had to protect her from Dilandau.

"Alright little one, you can get out." Miguel stood up and readied a towel. She hopped out of the tub and into the readied towel. He quickly wrapped her in the towel and led her from the room. She allowed him to easily lead her from the bathroom and into the hallway where she began to struggle. He sighed and picked her up, carrying her to a bedroom where he knew there to be female clothing. She was making the journey really difficult.

He finally managed to get her in the room and shut the door before she whirled around and glared at him with heated green eyes.

**X X X**

Dilandau sat on his throne thinking about the savage little wolf girl. She was truly lovely, yet very fragile in a savage way. The door to his throne room was opened and Miguel walked in.

"Milord." Miguel bowed low and gently pulled in the golden haired woman. Green eyes met his own crimson ones and he was down from the throne and in front of her in moments. She gasped and pulled away but Dilandau's gloved hands steadied her and brought her to him.

"Milord I wish to speak with you." Miguel interrupted and Dilandau nodded. The two men exited the room, leaving Bandit to explore. "Dilandau she is very fragile. If you wish to have her as a… mistress I will object."

"Oh, and why is this Miguel?" Dilandau raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Because she was part of the pack of wolves I was raised by for three years." Miguel stared at Dilandau steadily and Dilandau nodded.

"I will keep that in mind." Dilandau said before going back into the room. Bandit was searching the room for anything that could be familiar but had so far come up empty handed. She looked up at the two men when they walked in and stood up on the top of Dilandau's throne. She wore a soft, light blue summer dress that hung to her knees and scooped low showing much cleavage. A gray ribbon was wrapped around her waist and another was tied in her hair. Soft golden tendrils of hair framed her face and Dilandau noticed she had removed her shoes.

"Well, are you sure she's a wolf girl and not an ape?" Dilandau sounded amused and Miguel chuckled.

"Indeed." Miguel agreed. Bandit hopped down and landed gracefully on the marble floor. She walked over to the men and stared up at them.

"We will have to teach her how to speak." Dilandau observed.

"I know how to speak you strange creature!" she snarled indignantly. Both men looked shocked.

"We're humans little one." Miguel chuckled.

"Well whatever you are, you are both unsavory creatures and I wish to go home!" she stomped her foot.

"Who are you?" Dilandau asked.

"Bandit, it is what Mama Iorzh called me." She answered.

"Not a very ladylike name." Dilandau observed. Bandit raised her chin in defiance and growled.

"My name isn't meant to please you sir." She snarled. Dilandau laughed and she looked outraged.

"You will prove to be a challenge pup!" he chuckled. Bandit crossed her arms and glared at him petulantly. Insufferable prick.

**Well here we are… the end of chapter one! LOL tell me if you like it please. **


End file.
